1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dielectric ceramic composition, and specifically relates to a dielectric ceramic composition which is high in specific permittivity and is reliable regardless of composition of components included in the dielectric ceramic composition.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, downsizing and improved performance of electronic components have been highly demanded as growing density of electronic circuits, which results in, for example, further downsizing and increased capacity of a multilayer ceramic capacitor, and further improvements in properties are required.
In response to these demands, technology to improve properties by a dielectric ceramic composition constituting a dielectric layer which includes a dielectric particle comprising a main component phase substantially composed of a main component and a diffusive phase where a subcomponent element is diffused in the main component, has been studied.
For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2001-230149 discloses a multilayer ceramic capacitor wherein a dielectric particle comprises a main component phase (core portion) and a diffusive phase (shell portion), and a concentration of an acceptor type element (Mn, V, Cr, Co and Mo) included in the diffusive phase is increased from a boundary between the main component phase and the diffusive phase toward a grain boundary.
However, as for concentration distribution of a subcomponent element in a dielectric particle, it has not conventionally studied to increase a concentration of the subcomponent element not only near the surface of the dielectric particle but also near the boundary between the main component phase and the diffusive phase.